


Kitten Kisses

by SonderTaeWonder



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Besides the couple the other characters are brief in appearance, Cats, F/F, Hyunjin is a little too soft for kittens, Kahei and Hyunjin are chill girlfriends, Slice of Life, Yeojin is mentioned, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonderTaeWonder/pseuds/SonderTaeWonder
Summary: In which Hyunjin is a little too soft for kittens and Kahei is a good girlfriend.





	Kitten Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that awkward episode of Loona’s webdrama where Hyunjin lied that Kahei was her friend and they end up hanging out.

Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief as she finally closes the door on the rainy cement of the apartment building staircase. She set the big, dinky and heavy cardboard box in her hands down on the hardwood floor of the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. She straightened, brushing invisible dust from her damp skirt and blouse and turned, intending to head to the kitchen, but stopped.

Kahei, who was apparently back from the modeling shoot she’d had scheduled today, stood at the entrance of their bedroom in her deer-patterned house shirt and shorts, long wavy brown hair pulled up into a messy bun that looked ready to accept gravity and fall down. Said girl blinked at Hyunjin with a immensely confused expression, her eyes flickering to the large box beside her.

“Babe?” The elder questioned, her doe eyes blinking once again. “What’s this?”

Hyunjin pauses. She opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again, fumbling and stammering over words that couldn’t seem to come out right due to unnecessary embarrassment.

Kahei just smiled fondly, though that suspicious, bewildered look never left her eyes as she trotted over on bare feet that made light tapping noises against the floor. Despite Hyunjin’s choked noise of distress, the older opened the box and peered inside, immediately pausing when a chorus of mewls erupted.

“It’s not what it looks lik-“

“Hyunjin, Jagiya, why were you carrying a box of kittens?”

The younger groaned shamefully, rubbing at her eyes in mortification. “It was raining, it still is, and they were just sitting out in front of some corner store in that dumb soggy box with nothing to block the rain and they were crying and I couldn’t just leave them, you know I’m too soft for kittens-“

“Alright, alright,” Kahei chuckled, cutting her off as she stood up with a tangled-furred tawny tabby kitten in her arms. Hyunjin practically melted at the sight, cooing quietly at the distressed little creature and its siblings.

✩ 

The kitten count was four; an even distribution with two boys and two girls.

They’d taken the kittens to the vet the morning after Hyunjin had brought them home. Thankfully, they’d discovered that all five of the little things were healthy and about nine weeks old. One of the females, the peach colored runt of the litter, had a small sniffle going on, but the veterinarian had told them that as long as they kept her warm and made sure she got as much food and water as her siblings, she’d be fine. 

Kahei was very thankful that Hyunjin had cats growing up and still one with her parents, because Kahei had no idea what to get when they’d stopped at the local pet store.

“Hyunjin-ah, we can’t keep all of them,” Kahei sighed, a traitorously soft look on her face despite her words. Hyunjin pouted from where she sat on the ground, currently playing with the little kittens on a old worn out blue blanket Kahei had kept from when she was a preteen.

“But Unnie...” Hyunjin whined, gazing down at the wriggling, tumbling felines forlornly. Kahei sighed again, hating to make her girlfriend sad. “Jagiya, it’d been expensive to keep all of them. We already had to pay a vet bill and for proper food for them. And they’ll have rough play stages. With all five of them, they could tear up a room while I’m at work and you’re at classes, you know?”

Hyunjin’s face fell even more. “I just don’t want to give them to a shelter and find out they never got adopted. I wouldn’t be able to stand it.”

Kahei cooed. Squatting down beside the younger, she brushed her long dark hair behind her ear and tilted her chin up, pecking her on the nose, which earned her a minuscule smile.

Progress.

“I’ll tell you what,” Kahei told her softly. “Me and you will find them homes ourselves, okay? We’ll put up flyers and ask around, and we’ll interview everyone who says they’re interested to make sure they know what they’re doing and what they’re getting in for. And maybe I’ll even let you keep one. Okay?”

Hyunjin’s eyes jerked up to meet hers at that. “Really?” She gasped. “We’ll keep one?”

Kahei chuckled. “One is easier to manage than five, Love. I’m sure we can handle that.”

Kahei ended up with a happily chirping girlfriend in her lap while the kittens meowed in confusion around them.

✩ 

Names for the sake of identification were quickly assigned to the tabby kittens.

Kahei decided that a theme was necessary, much to the embarrassed amusement of her begrudging girlfriend. So, they went with foods and drinks.

“Pocky” went to a playful tawny brown female with green eyes. “Cola” was the name picked for the largest kitten, a dark brown boy who had endearing little spots on his pink paw pads. “Rice Cake” (”RC” for short) was given to the other male kitten, a pale tawny, after he nearly got into a package of the food.

The last... well.

She’d been named “Bean.”

“She kind of reminds me of Yeojin,” Hyunjin murmured, petting at the fur in between the little runt’s eyes as she napped. She’d finally gotten over that sniffle.

Kahei couldn’t help her laugh. “Why? Because she’s smaller than all the rest?”

Hyunjin giggled. “No, Unnie. Well, yes, but no. Maybe? I don’t know. She just reminds me of Yeojin. You know, when she’s not being a bratty dongsaeng.”

Kahei looked down at Bean, watching the way she nuzzled into Hyunjin’s hand, her tiny tongue peeking out as she snoozed away the day.

“I can kind of see it. She’s cute as a button like Yeojin,” she told the younger. “But don’t curse her. She’ll end up being a brat like her.

Hyunjin full on laughed at that, startling the nearby Pocky and Rice Cake enough that they jumped into the air and bowled into Cola.

✩ 

It didn’t take too long for some texts from interested people to come in after the two of them set up flyers and passed around word of the kittens.

Chaewon was the first to come asking, excitedly cooing at the curious kittens as she stepped inside the apartment. Hyunjin had been at school at the time, but Chaewon easily passed Kahei’s interrogation; being a cat lover herself, she’d helped Hyunjin babysit Hyunjin’s family cats a good few times.

By the time Hyunjin did get home, Rice Cake himself had decided that Chaewon was his person and fought the other kittens away, much to Kehei’s amusement. 

Two days later, just after Chaewon had stopped in and picked up RC to take him home with an adorable handmade collar in hand, Jiwoo stopped by with a former classmate of her’s named Minhyuk. He was a quiet boy, didn’t really speak a lot, but the neutral look on his face softened when he saw the mewling felines in the living room. He passed Hyunjin’s questions rather quickly, and an hour later they scheduled for him to pick up Cola in three days. Jiwoo whined about wanting a cat as well but not being able to afford one, pouting, as they left.

Haseul came over to keep Kahei company one day, and ended up leaving with Pocky wrapped up in her jacket, her mother hen instincts going full force.

And thus, they were left with one.

“I’m happy it was her that was left.” Hyunjin murmured sleepily that night, holding the wide-eyed kitten in her lap as Bean waved her paws at her hoodie string. Kahei couldn’t help but agree.

✩ 

It didn’t take too long to adjust to life with Bean. The routine goes like this:

Every weekday morning, Hyunjin will wake up at 7 AM. She’ll pull away from a cuddly Kahei in bed and pick up the growing feline at the foot of the bed, carrying the sleepy creature into the kitchen, where she’ll set her down into her soft cat bed.

Hyunjin will make breakfast, and in between making up cups of coffee or scrambling eggs, she’ll pull out the roller box from the pantry, refilling Bean’s bowl of kibble. Then she’ll wash her hands and return to making the food.

Kahei isn’t too hard to wake up, thankfully. The younger will go nudge and kiss her awake, and in a few minutes they’ll be at the table mumbling sleepily as Bean nibbles from her bowl, then strolls over, looking out for fallen food.

If Hyunjin has class, she’ll leave at about 7:55 to catch the bus to the university. If not, she’ll stick around until lunch, then head off to work at the coffee shop two blocks over. If she has classes after, she’ll be back, usually, at about 6:45 PM. If not, she’s normally back by 5.

Kahei leaves the house at 8:30 AM for her job as an assistant at a book store five blocks away, the opposite direction of Hyunjin’s work. From there on, she’s a bit of a wildcard. Some days she has modeling gigs, other days she doesn’t. Most days she’s back by 6, but occasionally she won’t be back until 8.

Thus, Bean has the house to herself a good amount of the time. There are plenty of toys lying about to entertain her, and they bought a cat tree to sit by the living room window so she could look out. Hyunjin leaves an old MP3 player on all day, playing quiet ballads throughout the day until one of the humans can get home. 

When one of them does get home, Bean will greet them at the door with happy meows, rubbing her sides against their legs. They greet her back with a thorough chin and ear scratching.

Bean will follow whoever is home and sit around, watching with big yellow eyes as they start to pick things out for dinner. When the other human gets home, the tabby will go greet them, then return to her silent observing.

If Bean’s bowl is empty, Kahei will refill it before making the majority of dinner while Hyunjin sits down at the table and works on any schoolwork. Once they sit down for diner, Bean will wander closer and hover underneath the table, once again waiting for any fallen food.

After plates and cups are washed and put away, the three of them will curl up in the living room and watch a drama episode or two. Well, Kahei and Hyunjin will watch. Bean usually purrs the entire time with her eyes shut as one of the girls pets her.

Hyunjin and Kahei will shower, then cuddle up in bed, Bean jumping up and curling into a ball at the end of the bed.

Then, the process repeats until weekend, when they can lay around with Bean and giggle at the feline’s occasion antics, like trying to get down from the fridge after climbing up.

Nothing is ever perfect, but it’s comfortable, and neither of the girls regret keeping the little tabby darling. Not with all the kitten kisses they get.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/sondertaewonder?locale=ar)


End file.
